


Winter

by Dolimir



Series: Duets [3]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: Marianne on a winter's day.





	Winter

Beautifully large snowflakes gently descended from the heavens and blanketed the garden like a down comforter. She contemplated waking her son from his nap, bundling him up and going out to mar the picturesque scene. 

She wanted to tell herself the reason she didn’t pursue her impulse was that Christopher would be vexed with her. While true, she couldn’t deny she was too tired for such an adventure. 

Content in her chair before the roaring fire, covered with a number of her mother’s quilts, she was satisfied with the knowledge that sensibility had finally found a place in her life.


End file.
